Identity Crisis (NY)
Identity Crisis is the eighteenth episode in season seven of . Synopsis Det. Josephine "Jo" Danville's adopted daughter, Ellie becomes a key witness in a murder investigation. Plot An old man gets on the subway carrying a cigar box, and Jo’s adopted daughter Ellie offers him her seat. A drunk man staggers over and starts to argue with the old man, forcing him to get off at the next stop. They struggle on the platform, and the confrontation ends with what sounds like a gunshot. The old man is dead, but the CSIs discover that he isn’t an old man at all—the victim is actually a young woman. The victim’s husband, Harvin Garrity, is shocked to learn that his wife is in New York at all, much less that she is dead. She was supposed to be on a plane to Miami because she’s a flight attendant. Flack tells Mac that the information the husband gave them leads nowhere. Their victim’s maiden name is not Renee Wescott—the real Renee died 12 years ago. Lindsay finds a fingerprint on the cigar box that belongs to a dead inmate name Quincy Willis, and Mac calls in Jo’s ex-husband Russ Josephson to find out what the FBI knows about him. Russ says the victim is probably Quincy’s daughter, Sabrina Willis, and she followed in her father’s footsteps by becoming a con artist. They can’t look for crimes committed by a young woman if they want to find out who killed her—they need to look for crimes committed by an old man. The team speaks to some of Sabrina’s victims, and they wonder if any of them knew she was actually a young woman. Sabrina was not shot with a gun, so Hawkes tests various weapons to discover what was used to kill her. Their killer used a knife with compressed air in the handle, which is a weapon that is sometimes used by divers to fend off sharks. Danny and Adam locate trace including vanadium steel, a type of metal used to make German U-boats, and evidence of “rusticles”, which can only be found below 230 feet. They are looking for a professional diver who had access to a German U-boat found off the coast of New Jersey, and that leads them straight to Jayson Luck. Jayson tells the CSIs how he fell in love with Sabrina while she was working as a bartender. She convinced him to take part in a scheme that was supposed to get them $50,000 from a rich old man. Jayson unwittingly robbed Sabrina while she was dressed as the old man, and he returned to the bar to find her terrified and (seemingly) injured. She claimed that they needed to give the money to a pair of thugs or else they’d kill her, but the cigar box Jayson stole had nothing inside of it but pieces of newspaper. Afraid for Sabrina’s life, he sold his belongings and borrowed money from his brother to gather up the necessary $50,000. Sabrina disappeared with the money, and it took him a while to realize he’d been duped. He recognized the cigar box on the subway, and it was only then that he realized the woman he was in love with was actually the old man. He doesn’t remember killing her, but he asks Mac to apologize to his brother for not being able to pay back the money he borrowed. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * David James Elliott as Russ Josephson * Sydney Park as Ellie Danville * Cody Longo as Tyler Josephson * Laurie Fortier as Old Man * Taylor Kinney as Jayson Luck * Christopher Jacot as Harvin Garrity * Alexis DeLaRosa as Barry Fisk * Mark Gerson as Young Man * Justin Dray as Byron Wendle * Tom Riordan as Foreman * Corey Weber as Foreman See Also Category:CSI: NY Season 7